


and it'll grieve me 'cause i love you so

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, actual factual heartbreak ahead kids, it's the big damn breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t right, M’gann. This isn’t you. The M’gann I know… The M’gann I love is not this ruthless.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it'll grieve me 'cause i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> I still ship these two idiots like it's my job, but that doesn't mean that I haven't imagined their breakup in my head. I thrive on the angst that ensues tbqh.
> 
> Also I s2g if anyone comments on this negatively (like expressing your joy over the breakup) I will probably throw a hissy fit and reply to you sarcastically.

Superboy couldn't take his eyes off of Miss Martian and it wasn't for the usual reasons.

He kept a fairly neutral face during the debriefing, though he wasn't able to keep the frown off his lips. He was only half-listening to Nightwing as he relayed the information they had gathered to Batman, this thoughts drifting back to what had happened.

_She raised her arm and the enemy trooper rose several inches above the ground._

_The man had raised his hands up to his throat, as if he was trying to claw at a hand that was lifting him up._

Superboy felt his hands clench at the memory. He looked up to see Batman and Nightwing heading towards the Zeta-Beam entrance and Miss Martian walking towards him.

"Conner? Are you alright?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

He tensed at the feel of her hand, but remained still nonetheless. He looked up at her, frown still in place.

"No, actually. We need to talk."

M'gann sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She adopted an expression similar to his.

"You already know," he said.

"Your thoughts weren't exactly quiet during the debriefing. In any case, we've already talked at length about this," she said, turning to walk towards her room.

"Yeah, but I don't think you fully understand what I'm trying to tell you, M'gann," he shot back.

The door to her room opened with a swish. He usually didn't need an invitation into her room, but this time, he waited at the threshold. She turned to look at him and waved her arm.

"Alright, why don't you try telling me again? The information I gather is necessary. We completed our mission today, and several missions before that, because of that information. What am I doing that's so wrong?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"You're digging into their heads and-and  _ripping_ out the information! Don't you realize what that does to them?" he asked.

She kept her eyes trained on his.

"You leave them twitching and drooling on the ground when you're finished with them. They might never come back from that!"

The furrow between her brows gradually faded until her face was completely expressionless.

"One less villain for us to face."

His eyes widened at her words.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

He walked over until he was directly in front of her. He kneeled down, placing his hands on either side of her face, running his thumb over the apple of one cheek.

"This isn't right, M'gann. This isn't you. The M'gann I know... The M'gann I **love** is not this ruthless."

She shook her head, placing her hands over his own. She laced her fingers through his, slowly pushing his hands off her cheeks.

"The M'gann you know? The M'gann you know messed up and someone died because of it." *

She was trembling with each word.

"I can't afford to let that happen again, Conner. I can't let another person die because I wasn't able to find out the plan in time. I won't. Why can't you understand that?"

His hands landed on her knees. He looked at them, the black color of his gloves nearly blending with her uniform. He clenched his hands, his ears catching the rasping sound of the sturdy leather brushing against the organic material, and stood up, facing the door. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed tiredly.

"I don't..." he began, trailing off as he turned to look at her.

"You don't what?"

"I don't... I don't think I can do this anymore."

"W-what?"

"You may not think you're doing anything wrong, but I do."

"Conner-"

"I don't think-"

"... Are you breaking up wi-"

 "- I can be with you if you-"

"Conner, no-"

"- keep doing this."

He looked back up at the door. He knew if he looked at her right now, he'd regret it.

He took one step towards the door.

"Conner, please!"

He felt a sharp nudging in his head and clutched at it. He cried out, collapsing to the floor, landing on his knees. At the sound of his cry, the nudging stopped immediately. Conner was breathing hard, eyes wide and staring at the floor. He looked up to see M'gann staring at her hands before looking up at him.

"Conner, I-"

"I'm done."

His voice was like a knife, slicing through her. He stood up on shaky legs, one hand against the wall to support him. He ran a hand over his face, wiping away a few scant beads of sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

She started walking forward, saying, "Conner, I'm so-"

"We're done."

M'gann froze where she stood.

"We're done," he repeated, walking out the door.

The door shut with a hiss, the sound amplified by the silence in the room.

M'gann stared at the spot where Conner had collapsed.

_Where she had caused him to collapse._

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, breathing harshly against her palm. She fell to the floor, a strangled sob escaping from her mouth.

Outside, Conner heard her sobs as he leaned against the wall beside the door. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. His hands clenched tightly at his sides. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the living room in search of Sphere.

**Author's Note:**

> * - This will probably get disproved later on, but my personal theory was that she began her info-ripping methods because of the events surrounding Marie Logan's death, meaning she could have prevented it if she had gotten the information faster, but by the time she did, she was too late.
> 
> Title comes from "Under Your Spell / Standing - reprise" from the "Once More With Feeling" soundtrack for Buffy The Vampire Slayer.
> 
> Look up the lyrics and it's horribly appropriate.


End file.
